Cobra Bubbles
'' '' "Thus far you've been adrift in the sheltered harbour of my patience..."―Cobra Cobra Bubbles is an African-America Celestial Being from Celestia, while also having various jobs as a Wizard, a Time Agent, a Prosecutor, a Social Worker and now currently a C.I.A Agent (former), leader of The Enforcers, commander of the B.O.A (ship) and father to Isaac Bubbles and his late daughter, Ariette. Biography "I'll take the decision... make me reborn."―Cobra Bubbles Celestial Life Homing from the ancient civilization of the Celestial Beings, Cobra was born to the King & Queen of Celestia. Over the years, Cobra had learned how to master there power, learn there history and even graduate his School. On his 15th birthday, his mother and father gave a ship to Cobra called the SCTTC, a strange ship handcrafted by the gods of Celestia. At the age of 16, Cobra had a decision to be reborn on the Planet Earth, a system that has been around since the dawn of Celestia, although 95% deny the offer. Cobra said yes to the offer, and was re-born as a Human Being, although still having being Celestial and having Celestial Blood and powers. Earth Life Cobra grew up on Earth, as any normal human being. But, at the age of 11, he had his letter to Hogwarts and went there for 7 years, eventually coming out and joining the Ministry of Magic, earning high ranks such as Order of Merlin (1st Class), Member of the Wizengamot (later retired), ex-Order of The Phoenix member and also became a Hogarts teacher, teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. He later quit and joined the C.I.A. He first encountered aliens at Roswell while he was working as CIA, until meeting the man named Wanderer, who showed him the wonders of the Universe, and finding his true birth-right on Celestia... The SCTTC crashed down to Earth for him on a random day, in which it identified Cobra as it's owner. After, Cobra married with a wife, and they eventually got it on. Soon after, they divorced and Cobra left, unbeknownst to him that his wife was pregnant and was unaware that in 1990, he had a son. Cobra never thought of her again, classing her as an 'old demon witch'. Cobra had another relationship with a woman, leading to the birth of his daughter, Ariette. It is unknown why she left Cobra. New Jobs Cobra retired once again to Hawaii (On Earth) and became a Social Worker, until dealing with the events of Lilo & Stitch, Stich! The Movie and then eventually meeting Wanderer once more, who he then decided to leave Earth and explore the Universe once again. Cobra then became a Time Agent. Time Agency Workings Cobra was hired by Lennox Scot MacDonald for the Time Agency, due to his impressive skills demonstrated by Cobra around the universe. Becoming a highly respected agent, Cobra soon made friends with another highly respected agent, Agent X. He became a one of a kind duo with X, allowing them to be sent on top secret classified missions and performed complex tasks. They formed a revolution at the Time Agency, keeping peace through time constantly, trying to build a better universe. Ultimately, a new chapter in the Time Agency began to unfold, and a trail of corruption and greed followed in the beginning of this new chapter. Cobra came to realize that time will never be safe, and that the Time Agency will not last long. X disagreed, however, and told Cobra he would make sure for his life that time will be safe. The Pursuing Corruption Not long after, Lennox had later died of old age and his position was taken up Fergus Arran Moffett, the second in command before Lennox's death. His new positioning caused controversy, however, as not many agents believed that Fergus was trustable or even that good of a leader. Following that, the Time Agency slowed started to break down a considerable amount. Many agents became corrupt, hiding throughout the agency and planning to overthrow Fergus, only to have there plans dashed. Even during this, the agency was still strong, and X & Cobra (not noticing the pursuing corruption) continued to do there good work. Ultimus' Work Following a call to a war (the War of Odieventus to be exact), Cobra & X came across a younger version of the Doctor, in his Ultimus form to be more exact. After a long battle, Ultimus did something to X which made him temporarily be knocked out for a while, as his brain begins to mutates and Ultimus' corruption slowly begins to overtake X's mind. After dealing with Ultimus for a while, Cobra woke X up, to which X felt weird. Telling the agency that this was a war that had to be settled on Odieventus without the Agency's interference, Cobra transmatted him and X at the Time Agency, leaving X to recover. The Darkest Days Not long after the War of Odieventus incident with X, X started to become far more distant and reluctant to upcoming things. He started to deny help from Cobra and broke out into anger and fury whenever he was provoked. Cobra was curious about X's recent behaviour, and soon discovered the corruption within the Agency. Realising this was getting out of hand, Cobra asked for X's help, but X said no. Soon afterwards, X started to have a longing hatred for Cobra and a longing for the demise of everything around him, sometimes even dreaming of chaos to destroy the universe, to which he tried to fight off. Soon becoming a heavy problem, Cobra finally faces up to X, learning of his passion for ultimate destruction. Wondering what has happened to his old friend, X attacks Cobra and they two battle it out, where Cobra notably injures X in the fight and leaves him, not wanting to kill his old friend. X's 'death', Quitting the Agency & Personal Business After X recovers from his recent battle with Cobra and with the agency not knowing about what has transpired between the two, they were put on the same mission together to stop a train robbery in the 1900's, which is transporting important cargo. Reluctantly, they went on the mission together and got onboard the train. After a wall was blown, X was sent flying out and was holding on for life on the edge. Cobra, trying to save X, failed and was left with X's words which he wanted to be burned into Cobra's mind: "I hate you... you're nothing but a worthless, pathetic excuse for a person... I hope you burn...". Cobra, trying to save him where X thought he was trying to kill him, watched as his former friend turned enemy fall to his 'death'. Finishing his mission, Cobra returned to the agency, informing them of X's death. Soon after, Cobra continued his work at the Agency for a while, until deciding to move on. Quitting, Cobra returned to Earth and set up a company dedicated to helping out the Earth in protection. During this time, the Agency slowly dissolved into chaos and, unknowingly to Cobra, X had survived the ordeal. Nebrus' Triangle Finding out about Nebrus Triangle (a constallation of beacons located at each end of the Universe), Cobra set off on a task to stop his duplicated self turned rogue (Cobra 2) from using Nebru's Triangle to reach the center of everything and abuse it's power. Finally reaching up to Cobra 2 and defeating his army, the Basharas, he momentarily stopped him in his tracks to destroy everything at the price of his life. Cobra survived the frail and Cobra 2 was never to be seen again, where the Universe was safe. The 'X' Incident Returning to Earth, Cobra decided to set up a company dedicated to helping out all around Space & Time. However, what he didn't expect was for his former Time Agent friends (now corrupt) is on a hunt for Cobra, led by Agent X who he thought dead after a failed mission and that the Time Agents have infilitrated the company. Fearing for his life, Cobra set off back to Space, only to discover Earth completely locked out. Agent X asked for Cobra's life in return for Earth's freedom, arriving at the desert planet Desertia to be tortured by X, but seeing the Earth being freed from the Time Agents grip. After he is shot, X and the Time Agents it seems are gone. Some time later, though, and The Wanderer, Person & The Explorer go to Hogwarts to find Cobra's son, Isaac to be alive and well, although with no Celestial Blood. Travelling to Desertia, Isaac and the others find Cobra's body, and lays him to rest in peace. Since the 'X' incident, Isaac Bubbles travelled around with the lot until Cobra's old ZeeMachine found Isaac and announced Isaac as it's new master. Rebirth Agent X finds out about Isaac and decide to dispatch a team of agents to kill him. He survives the ordeal, however, and contacts his long time friend Roger asking if the machine was ready. Roger confirms it, and Isaac heads over there. The reason why he was taking this Time Machine was so he couldn't be tracked. But the plan had failed... time agents led by Agent X swarm into the room, just as the machine finishes up, and they shoot Rogers, where he slumps to the ground and presumably dies. They then fire at the machine, which it then starts to blow. The Agents clear out, thinking the explosion will kill Isaac, little knowing that Isaac made it just at the perfect time. The building explodes from the destruction of the machine. Isaac arrives in Desertia, infront of Cobra, who is about to be killed by Agent X. Isaac does a matrix move and kills all the Time Agents, but narrowly missing X who then teleports away. Isaac helps Cobra into the SCTTC (Or ZM for nickname purposes) and set off course to the Countryside. Isaac asks if he can put Cobra in Wanderer's Zero Room, for which Wanderer agrees. It takes a few hours for Cobra to then recover. As soon as Isaac feels ready, he tells Cobra who he is, in a tearful scene between the two. Cobra has his signature Wand, Case and Sunglasses returned to him, as they set course for new adventures... Isaac's Accident During a battle on a planet, with Cobra accompanying, Isaac was injured by an explosion. Isaac was disabled until Cobra could hold back the people he was fighting, and took Isaac onboard. Isaac, now critically injured, is put into temporary stasis until his father can do something to help. Creating a suit, Isaac is re-awoken from stasis and Isaac is given his suit, helping him to improve his abilities and powers and survive. Thanking him for the ninja suit, Isaac again accompanies Cobra on his journeys. Meeting Bandit Cobra landed on The Island, hearing noises from the trash. He came across a raccoon in the garbage, who heard him from the bin. Becoming aware, Bandit pulled a gun on Cobra, scared but ready. Cobra told Bandit he meant no harm, to which Bandit reluctantly believed. Cobra convinced Bandit to come with him, to which Bandit's adventures began. Calling Isaac onboard the SCTTC, Isaac re-met Bandit and the two became immediate best friends. Cobra began to start analyzing Bandit, noticing major anomalies in his behaviour. Enforcers Fighting the Assassin After a recent discovery at The Island 2, Cobra Bubbles returned to the site of the fountain. With high readings from it, Cobra decided to investigate more, until a portal appeared. From the portal, the same Forgagan Assassin who had sometime before questioned Isaac had come, thanks to a tip off from the assassins boss appeared to attack Cobra, trying to get him out of his way. The assassin and Cobra have a battle, and through quick thinking, Cobra programmed the SCTTC nearby to hold down the assassin. Afterwards, Cobra calls the Galactic Federation to collect the assassin, telling the Grand Councilwoman he will be on Planet Turo to question the assassin. Meeting Bianca & Breakout Heading to Planet Turo after deactivating the Island 2's fountain portal, Cobra goes to the interrogation room, being briefed on who the assassin is while on his way there; the assassin's name is Bianca Kindleberry, a forgagan who abandoned her homeworld in a search for good, finding herself in a work which, to her knowledge, is for 'good', but is actually lead by intergalatic crimelord Mr. Phantom. Entering the room, Cobra had enough information to understand Bianca. Asking her a few questions, he discovers she has been led to believe are all lies and she is working for the bad guys, thinking she was on a crusade for good. Bianca, immediately understood and pleaded with Cobra to spare her and it was a misunderstanding. Cobra, understanding her situation, unfortunately couldn't do anything right then, but he had a plan. Leaving the room, Cobra attempted to try convince a way out of Bianca's arrest with the Grand Councilwoman. They then know that the two disagree with each others views. Cobra walked back out to the SCTTC, pulling abord Isaac & Bandit. Telling them of there plan, Bianca's trial began. Smashing right through into the trial room, Cobra rescued Bianca and escaped, now distaining his record with the Galactic Federation. Cobra introduces Isaac and Bandit to Bianca, giving her back her gear as well. Heading out on Bianca's information from her helmet, they head to a set of co-ords. The Abandoned Project Heading to a seemingly strange and abandoned planet, Isaac is left to protect the SCTTC. Taking along Bandit & Bianca, Cobra heads to the only building seemingly with light or power. Inside, it is discovered to be a research room, previously inhabited by smart extinct beings called the Darkeners and that the 'power light' is actually some type of creation with the appearance of a human. After hearing them enter, the creation unplugs itself from the machine, where it floats and turns around, talking to the others. Finding out that the 'creation' was actually a project which turned against the Darkeners, wiping out the entire species on the planet and took the entire energy of the planet. If he's on it, the planet will keep intact, but if left it will be destroyed. Allieing himself with the others, he names himself 'Jack'. Although still wondering if Jack wasn't all accepting and friendly as he appeared to be, Cobra reluctantly let Jack onboard. Re-encounter and Disagreement Leaving, the planet is destroyed and Jack is onboard the SCTTC with Cobra, Isaac, Bandit & Bianca. Travelling to another informant, the gang discover it is a trap all set up by Mr. Phantom. After a brief encounter, Mr. Phantom leaves and sends his other trained minion. The Titanium Man from the Countryside seen years ago is this trained minion, who fights the gang with other of Mr. Phantoms goons, seemingly overpowering them. Cobra get's everyone else onboard to safety, as well as himself. Seemingly away, Jack attacks Cobra, blaming him for the incident to which Bandit seems to agree as well, surprising as Cobra has been good friends with Bandit for ages. Isaac, pulling Jack off Cobra says that it wasn't his fault. They begin to start arguing, as to which it soon ends as soon as Cobra settles everyone down. Explaining the situation, they finally get themselves together, still very paranoid of each other and reluctantly agreeing to stop Mr. Phantom. They head out once again, trying to find a source of some kind until finally coming across a deal to which they discover more locations of Mr. Phantoms factories and bases. First Base Discovering a location of there first of many bases, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack infiltrated the base, trying to get information of Mr. Phantoms location and his business. Discovering a plethora of test subjects that Mr. Phantom had been experimenting on, some data was packed up and sent to the SCTTC. Taking down the base and discovering a series of bases across many galaxies and planets, they set out to take down Mr. Phantom and put an end to his case. Discovering of there plans, Mr. Phantom employs his now most valued minion to track them down and stop them in there tracks. Disagreeing, Mr. Phantom tortures him into going to do his work, to which he does so as soon as the torture is finished. The Galactic Federation was far behind in there case, discovering about the team led by Cobra taking things into there own hands much to the Grand Councilwoman's surprise. The titanium man is also following behind, hoping to catch up with the team. Caught Up Heading to the next base, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack invade once more and easily take it down. They head out as soon as they finish off the base for the next location. The mercenary is just mere seconds away, getting out information quickly to there location. Getting to the planet, the mercenary sets them up. With them arriving, they arrived on a cliffside, broken down and having a show-down. After fighting through waves of men, the mercenary finally beat them all down, forcing them to leave. Bandit, the only one able to control the SCTTC at the time takes them to a safe location: the Countryside. Recovering Coming to the countryside, they set up and take a rest, making them able to recover from there from the fight they just had. Cobra and Isaac talk about what is going on with them, Bianca & Bandit talk about themselves to each other and Jack watches on. Isaac is bewildered in Cobra's decisions, while Bianca and Bandit start to get a bit more friendly with each other. A day later, they head out back into the cosmos to continue there journey to the second base. Return to The Tower After recovering, they return to the planet, making a big entrance. Cobra heads to the roof to deal with the mercenary, while the others go into the tower and take out all who stand in the way. Having a fight up at the top, Cobra deals with the mercenary and sends him into the sky, and the whole building begins to collapse. Jumping out, Cobra and the others successfully destroy the base and head back into the cosmos in another search for Mr. Phantoms numerous bases. Meanwhile, the mercenary crawls out of the water of the random planet, with Mr. Phantom and his goons pulling him out. Torturing and restoring his memory crasher, Mr. Phantom keeps the merc close to him. Confrontation on Raxava Heading to Raxava Delta, they find a hidden base and Mr. Phantom seemingly planning to build it up. Confronting him, they take out the guards silently and face off against him. Being tricked, Cobra, Isaac, Bianca & Jack fight off against an acid monster while Bandit & Mr. Phantom have a battle in the air. Defeating the monster, they head outside to fight against Mr. Phantom once again. Mr. Phantom is shut out by Jack and then by disappearing, escapes. The others quickly set off in the SCTTC to the final base of Mr. Phantoms. The Final Battle Heading to Mr. Phantom's spacebase, the team sneak inside and takedown guards and numerous goons silently. Isaac and Jack goes outside into space to enter a small cannon on another small station. Bandit is put into the vent system to hack and debug systems, as well as unlock numerous doors. Cobra and Bianca wait for Bandit to unlock the door to the Biodome, Mr. Phantom's location. When reaching the cannon station, the entire station was alerted to there presence. Getting into the biodome, the team confront Mr. Phantom and keep him monologuing. Jack and Isaac utilize the cannons to knock Mr. Phantoms ships out of the sky. Cobra begins battling the mercenary and Bianca & Bandit fight Mr. Phantom's goons. Jack and Isaac finish up and return to the main station, assisting in the battle. Overthrowing the mercenary and destroying his memory crasher, Cobra rejoins the battle and overthrow them. Mr. Phantom reveals the cannister inside the biodome to be some sort of dark energy. Absorbing it, Mr. Phantom turned into a powerful dark phantom. The mercenary, revealing his name to be Alex Smith, comes to there aid. Mr. Phantom fires the black energy at Cobra, where he is able to hold it, but not for long. Knowing they would help, Cobra fired out the energy into the others, keeping the power stable. After they are all connected, Cobra fires the black energy back at Mr. Phantom, causing the biodome to smash open and Mr. Phantom is blasted down to the floor, defeated by the energy. Then extinguishing the connection and the energy, Galactic Federation ships come over to the biodome and pick them up. Mr. Phantom is taken into custody. Becoming a Team Coming onboard the flagship, the Grand Councilwoman apologizes to Cobra and sends them to be cleared up. Once coming back, each of them are commended for there actions and are given medals as honour. Soon after, the Grand Councilwoman says to Cobra they'll be checking in now and then on them. Nodding, the newly formed 'Enforcers' team set off into the SCTTC ready for adventure. Bianca, Jack & Alex leave the SCTTC via V.M's, promising to return if the Enforcers need be formed again. With another farewell, they leave and Cobra, Bandit & Isaac demat in the SCTTC to Earth. Enforcers Aftermath After the Enforcers, Cobra was revealed to still have the dark energy which was slowly killing him. Denying help, the others go in search for a cure, and Ariette's soul leads them to Phantasma. Wanderer challenged the Knights of Phantasma and they were impressed in his courage, forming a cure out of there hands. Handing it over, Cobra was cured of the dark energy and returned to life on Sunset Valley. Correct Theory Since scanning Bandit's DNA, Cobra had theorized that the mutation simplied activated powers born alongside him. Showing his findings to Isaac and Thinker, Bandit was going through a strange phase. Curious, Cobra never knew that someone had been watching them all throughout it all. Some time after, a time-portal appeared in the middle of the street. Frozen in the time bubble the portal emitted, an unknown thing captured Bandit and dragged him into the portal. Once the portal and bubble disappeared, a single note was left, telling Cobra and Isaac that Bandit is coming home. Revealing himself to be Captain Clockwork, a fairy-tale character which has been revealed to actually exist, he mocks Bandit in the small stasis chamber, while gloating that Bandit's come home to where he belongs. Cobra tells Isaac of what has happened and there quest to find Bandit began. Personality Traits Cobra is a determined and lethal fighter, as well as an Expert Marksman, Expert Combatanat and Marksman. He always looks for a positive side and doesn't socialize much, although he get's along with people. Cobra is very serious and strict, as shown when Isaac disobeyed his orders on several occasions angering Cobra. He seems to be very outspoken, as shown when the decisions made by others are criticised by Cobra. A respected and sometimes feared leader, Cobra doesn't give up too easily while also being very heroic from time to time. With these in account, it may seem that Cobra's stubborn nature is quite evident sometimes, but he has continuously tried to redeem himself when his arrogance and stubborness does shine. He doesn't think he's perfect in the slightest. Relationships Family *The Enforcers (Team/Family) **Alex Smith - Friend and Teammate **Bianca Kindleberry - Friend and Teammate **Bandit - Friend and Teammate **Jack Rogers - Friend and Teammate **Isaac Bubbles - Son and Teammate *Unknown Bubbles - Father *Unknown Bubbles - Mother *Ariette Bubbles - Daughter Allies *Species **Celestial-Beings - Allies and Species **Mirazanians/Tritanzanians - Allies *Person - Friend *Explorer - Friend *The Doctor - Friend *Dan - Friend *Thinker - Friend *Cobra 2 - Former Enemy turned Ally *The Galactic Federation Enemies *Agent X - Former friend turned enemy *Time Agency - Former workplace turned enemies *Demonics - *Basharas - *Annauki - Long time enemies *Puppetmaster (deceased) *Mr. Phantom Powers & Abilities Powers *'Celestial Physiology': As a Celestial, Cobra has amazing and weird powers, like the Celestials. **'Superhuman Strength': As a Celestial, specifically the son of the king of Celestia, Cobra is the strongest Celestial alive. His strength enables him to overpower normal humans, armoured goons, trained assassins and many other extraordinary species around the Universe. He can lift or move immensely heavy object effortlessly and can tear through traditionally durable objects, such as a wall during a fight in New York. Cobra's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. With his strength, Cobra is able to take on multiple enemies at once, using magic or weapons, destroying or killing them. **'Superhuman Speed': Cobra can move at extreme speeds. He fought a battle in his office in New York in a matter of seconds, being barely noticeable. **'Superhuman Agility': Cobra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed, being able to dodge large dangerous objects thrown at him and even sometimes bullets. **'Superhuman Durability': Cobra's entire body have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. When he is at full power, Cobra possesses alot of defences and resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. However, when matched with an enemy that is stronger than himself or by a major crowd of strong enemies, Cobra will eventually sustain major injuries and increasingly show signs of, quite possibly, death. **'Longevity': Cobra, like all other Celestials, is not truly immortal as it is always possible for Celestials to be killed and other's in the universe and multiple universes. More accurately Celestials are extremely long lived beings. Cobra ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is at least 1,000 or more years old. **'Energy Resistance': Cobra is able to hold immense amounts of power, as evident when he puts his hands infront of energy blasts, to which he can hold onto for some time and even repel back. This is one of the many powers that Celestial-Beings have. *'Celestial Magic': As a Celestial, Cobra has alot more magical powers, unlike other Celestials. **'Abjuration': Protection/healing powers ***Force Field Generation **'Conjuration': Transport living & Non-living things powers ***Creation ***Summoning **'Magic Attacks': The ability to release/use magic to various attacks. **'Magic Combat': The ability to fuse physical combat with magic. **'Spell Casting': The power to cast spells. ***Spell Amplification ***Spell Creation ***Spell Mixture **'Elemental Manipulation': The ability to manipulate the elements. Users can manipulate, shape and create Solid, Liquid and Plasma. **'Power Absorption': The power to steal or resist powers from others. *'Earth Magic': Cobra has been seen and proved himself as a very talented and powerful wizard on Earth Magic, a much more different type of magic compared to the Celestial Beings. He has mastered his wand made of larch. Cobra was taught at Hogwarts, as well as teaching there and still teaches time to time there. **'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Cobra is extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells. He succeeded his O.W.L's with ease and continued into the N.E.W.T level with ease. This is the subject Cobra teaches. **'Duelling': Cobra is an accomplished and skillful duelsit. He is able to single-handedly defeat numerous creatures and people and survive multiple forces as well as powers beyond his level. He is very quick off the draw and has an aggressive and calming fight style. **'Transfiguration': Cobra recieved an 'Outstanding' in his O.W.L's and progressed to N.E.W.T-level. He, like his Celestial Powers, is able to perform Conjuration with the body and wand, an advanced type of Transfiguraton most students but Cobra could never do. Cobra can perform Human Transfiguation and vanish objects. **'Charms': Cobra achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' in his Charms O.W.L's. He has a mastery in Shield Charms, Wand-Lighting Charms, Banishing Charms, Refilling Charms amongst others. He is also able to conjure powerful Patronuses. **'Healing Magic': Cobra is able to cast healing spells effectively. **'Apparition': Cobra has a license to apparate, and he uses the ability frequently from place to place with great success. Cobra is used to the sensation. **'Non-verbal and wandless magic': Cobra can use non-verbal Earth magic efficiently, as well as use his Earth magic without a wand. As a Celestial Being, he has much wandless magic as well, but can also use Earth magic wandless. **'Astronomy': Cobra passed through Astronomy with ease, being able to teach others about space as well as being taught. He passed through his O.W.L with an 'Outstanding' and passed his N.E.W.T-levels easily too. **'Teaching skills': Cobra has shown tremendous skill in teaching others. Having mastered many spells at a young age, Cobra successfully passed them onto others even when he was still a student himself, giving proper instructions and corrections on how to perform many fields of magic. Cobra's effectiveness as a teacher led many, some even older than him, to choose him over a Ministry-installed professional, and he even returned to Hogwarts to give occasional lectures. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Cobra is an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to take on multiple trained thugs in a matter of seconds as well as take on some of the most dangerous assassins on in a hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Tactician': Cobra has lead many people into battle, shown by his lead during many missions with the Time Agency, being appointed head of The Enforcers due to his great leadership, strategies and tactics. *'Expert Pilot': He is an accomplished ship pilot. He has used this skill to pilot the SCTTC and the B.O.A respectively. *'Expert Marksman': Cobra is well acquainted in the use of weapons all around the Universe and multiple too. He handled a variety of weapons he's never seen and used before and understood almost straight away on how to use it. Equipment Weapons *'The Shotclub': The Shotclub is a gun used by Cobra in some form of handgun. They shoot out some type of incendiary ammo and will easily injure someone, allowing to kill in some situations. The ammo is unlimited. You can either hold 1 Shotclub or 2 at the same time, allowing to shoot more then 1 at a time. *'Wand': As is the case with most witches and wizards, Cobra's wand is amongst his most valued magical possessions. His wand is made of Elder, containing Phoenix feather that is fifteen inces and Unyielding. There are many useful spells for Cobra to use against enemies and for helping out allies. Cobra's wand is one of many rare wands containing Phoenix feather, and is the only wand to be made of Elder and also contain Phoenix feather. The wand was the hidden and unknown brother of the Elder wand, the most powerful wand ever. The wand was attached to Cobra as soon as he bought the wand from Gregorovitch, who also did not know what it was, although he noted it was indeed powerful. Gadgets Items *'Suit': Cobra's Suit contains Cobra's wide range of gadgets and his wand. *'Sunglasses': Cobra's Sunglasses are pair of sunglasses which can scan objects, zoom in on things, scan areas and lock onto enemies. The Sunglasses also has a night vision mode which can be turned on and used to see through dark areas better. They also protect against the sun. Vechiles *'Rental Car': Cobra Bubbles has a wide range of vechiles in his possession, but his most notable vechile is his Rental Car. It's black and it's model is unknown. Ships *'SCTTC': Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 bubbles first names, (Cobra, Isaac and Ariette) it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles who was originally a C.I.A agent. The character is an inspiration for the one seen today. *The character Cobra Bubbles has been featured throughout more then the Sci-Fi roleplay. For the old Harry Potter roleplay, Cobra was Professor Bubbles (a wizard), who looked similar to Mad-Eye Moody. In the Phoenix Wright Roleplay, Cobra is a high ranking prosecutor called Prosecutor Bubbles. These various identities have since been apart of Cobra's mythos, although never gone into detail. *Cobra in actual fact used to be white, with shaggy hair and looked like a young Isaac. This was due to the fact that someone got lazy and didnt give him a good appearance, but thanks to a benefactor, the Cobra today looks as good as ever. *Cobra mentioned that he saved Earth from an alien race by convincing them mosquito was an endangered species. *Cobra has also mentioned before that when he was on Earth, Lilo gave him one of the 625 experiments, more specificlly Experiment 234 (nicknamed Shush). It was designed to use the built-in speaker in her tail to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations, which will cease doing so if it's petted on the head. It is unknown where Experiment 234 is now, quite possibly in Cobra's collection of fine antiques. *Cobra's Rental Car sounds very odd. Rental Car? It's been in Cobra's possession for a while, but yet it's called a Rental Car. It's unknown why. *Cobra used to have hair. A well-known year in Cobra's history saw him as having hair, and that year is 1973. Cobra first met aliens at Roswell in 1973, showing how the Grand Councilwoman remembers him from all those years ago. This was also a period of when Cobra was apart of the C.I.A. *The Bubbles Family (Cobra, Isaac, Bandit etc) hate Adam Sandler and have killed him numerous times, as well as destroy his films. This is because of the creator's dislike for many of Adam Sandler's films. *Samuel L. Jackson is Cobra's cousin.